Tributo
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: De pronto no son dos vampiros poderosos, capaces de someter y ejecutar a los transgresores, son sólo dos hermanos que sienten como si acabaran de perder a su madre. Viñeta. Ganador del tercer puesto en el reto "Retazos de mi Vida"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de SM.**

**Summary:** _De pronto no son dos vampiros poderosos, capaces de someter y ejecutar a los transgresores, son sólo dos hermanos que sienten como si acabaran de perder a su madre._

**Respuesta al reto 'Retazos de mi vida' del foro LOL**

* * *

_I've missed you for so long, I can't believe you're gone. You still live in me._

_"In Loving Memory" - Alter Bridge._

**Tributo**

A veces si cerraban los ojos aún podían verla, en realidad no era voluntario, cerraban los ojos, como si la acción les fuera a devolver las noches de sueño que habían perdido hacía siglos y ahí estaba, era la única imágen que cruzaba sus mentes.

- Fue hoy - dice Alec y Jane voltea a mirarlo, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿No sabes que día es hoy?

La voz de Alec es sutil, calmada, como si discutieran cosas irrelevantes, aunque si lo fuera, no estaría preguntando.

Y Jane lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe, habrán pasado siglos pero esos recuerdos vuelven con mayor nítidez cada vez que se cumple un año más; se limita a responder haciendo un seco movimiento con la cabeza mientras contempla las calles de Volterra iluminadas por la luna.

- Siempre pensó que no éramos normales.

Y un amago de sonrisa torcida se dibuja en sus finos labios. Alec deja escapar una risita condescendiente antes de que la mirada se vuelva fría y distante.

- Precisamente por eso fue castigada. - Un suspiro imperceptible. - ¿Es lo único que recuerdas de ella?

- Sí ¿y tú?

- También.

Empero, ambos han ocultado cosas.

Alec no le dice, por ejemplo, que recuerda aquellas noches cuando les contaba historias de caballeros esperando a que quizás, él tomará ese camino; tampoco menciona que recuerda una ocasión en que Jane se enfermó y ambos se quedaron despiertos velando su sueño y cuidando de ella. O cuando le decía que debía cuidar a su hermana y que siempre debían estar juntos, o al menos hasta que fueran adultos e hicieran sus vidas. Ni habla de la última vez que la vieron, cuando se los llevaron a todos acusándolos de brujería.

Jane por su parte se calla todos los momentos en los que les enseñaba a leer, en que a ella le enseñó a hacer 'todo lo que era necesario que una señorita aprendiera', o aquellas noches en que ambos la sorprendían llorando por el esposo ausente que la había abandonado dejándola a cargo de dos niños. Ni de las veces en que juntos recorrían los bosques buscando frutos y hierbas con propiedades medicinales mientras les contaba cuentos fantásticos sobre las criaturas que los habitaban.

O todas las lágrimas que derramaron sobre sus hombros desde que eran muy pequeños.

- Ella decía que con tu temperamento algún día serías capaz de provocar mucho dolor - susurra Alec en voz baja.

- También decía que tú serías el antidoto perfecto para eso.

Aún con la vista clavada en la ventana, los puños de la joven vampira se cierran al recordar aquel último día, el calabozo helado en que los tenían encerrados y las miradas crueles que recibían, Alec se ponía frente a ellas intentando protegerlas, pero era muy jóven y los ejecutores lo hacían a un lado de un golpe, sin embargo, Alec jamás dejó de intentar defenderlas.

Su hermano en cambio recuerda la determinación con la cual Jane no dejaba que ninguno de esos hombres la tocara y si alguno lo intentaba ella lo agarraba a patadas y le clavaba las uñas en la cara, hasta que los seres esos, hartos, le daban una patada y cerraban la puerta del calabozo llamándola bruja. Ella jamás dejó de luchar.

Pero el recuerdo que parece unirlos es el de la última vez que la vieron, cuando entraron por ella y la sacaron pese a las protestas de los mellizos, la mirada que les dirigió mientras era arrastrada hacia su muerte. Una que decía que se cuidaran, que fueran fuertes. Que los amaba. Cuando la puerta se cerró Alec abrazó a Jane y, por primera vez desde su encierro, ambos derramaron lágrimas de tristeza, de dolor y de odio hacia los que les estaban condenando.

- Ella decía que debíamos de permanecer juntos - murmura Jane mientras su hermano se acerca hacia la ventana y se recarga contra el muro.

Alec la observa cerrar los ojos un momento más y vuelve a abrazarla, como no ha hecho desde aquella vez, en esa celda, tantos siglos atrás.

- Ella tenía razón.

Y en ese momento no son vampiros poderosos de la guardia de los Vulturi, no son fríos ni carentes de emociones, depredadores listos para atacar o ejecutores de un mandato para castigar a los transgresores. No, en ese momento son sólo dos hermanos que han perdido a su madre y que desean recordarla.

No lloran, por supuesto, en parte por la carencia de lágrimas, en parte porque no tendría sentido, pero permanecen abrazados y en silencio como un tributo a su memoria.


End file.
